Cxela
Cxela was not your average captain; instead he was quite obnoxious and strange. He was a captain that was shoeless and had rags, and battled (and almost always won) with an old stick. He had two different phases of being the captain of the Shadow Strikers, before they finally merged against Cxela's orders. Phases Phase One As he was playing some game where you shoot down helicopters on miniclip.com, he saw an advertisement for Puzzle Pirates. As a war-game loving young adult, he laughed at its rather too happy faces and it saying pirates, as he was into a card game called Pirates of the Spanish Main. He clicked it, finally wondering what the big deal was - it was a MMORPG, like Runescape. He decided to check it out. It was amazing. Player owned shoppes, houses, ships; the puzzles were fun as well. So, Cxela set off to start his own crew. After getting the necessary things, he began the Shadow Strikers. Easway and he lead this crew so it could make a flag. After Easway wanted to be a captain, he left and started a crew, and later became a huge success. So, instead he took a handful of members and a few more, and it was nothing more than a small crew. He was forced to log off for some months due to too much homework. Phase Two Most of Cxela's crew members left. Who could blame them? He was able to acquire three school friends to his crew, Caydon, Rhyse but he doesn't remember the third name. He acquired a war brig, which later he lent the deed to Caydon and he gave it to someone else that said they would pay him later. On the war brig, he met his first girlfriend but for her protection he will not reveal her name. It ended violently when he found out her past. Shortly after being booted out of her row house, he bought his own. It was furnished with all of the parlor games. He acquired a second girlfriend named Mcfeever. Her friends were the finest crewmen and women he has ever had. They had a lovely summer romance, and when he was forced to log off again due to needing a break and homework, she found somebody in real life. They are still great friends. Unofficial Phase Three Caydon paid him in April 2007 for his first ship, the Black Striker, but still owes him for the war brig. His crew merged twice after he logged back on, and his flag had one member, some pirate he did not even know. He uprooted all the furniture he owned in his row house and gave it to his alt whose name he will not reveal. Music Video It was a rather corny video, but people absolutely loved it. He plans to make a new one that’s less corny. He created a music video from the Gorillaz’ Feel Good Inc. As he has stated, it is a rather low grade video, and there is a lot of talk about a complete remake. Why an alias? There are people he would rather forget, and his crew is no more anyway. Will pirates see Cxela again on the Sage Ocean? Yes, he'll make music videos but that’s about it. There are rumors about him throwing a party for him leaving, unverified by him so far. Cxela is going to miss all his friends, he really will. Maybe he'll see them on his alt, but chances are he won't. He reveals that he does have an alt, but claims from his school friends that he is not getting on his alt are unverified by Cxela.